1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a liquid-discharging head, a liquid-discharging unit, and an apparatus configured to discharge liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus (e.g., inkjet recording apparatus) including, for example, a liquid-discharging head or a liquid-discharging unit is known for an image-forming apparatus such as a printer, facsimile, copier, plotter, and multifunction peripheral including any combination of a printer, facsimile, copier, and plotter. In such an apparatus, the liquid is discharged by actuating the liquid-discharging head.
The liquid-discharging head includes nozzles that discharge liquid, individual liquid chambers that store the liquid in communication with the nozzles, a pressure generator (e.g., actuator or energy generator) that applies pressure on the liquid in the individual liquid chambers, and a common liquid chamber that stores the liquid to be supplied to the individual liquid chambers. By actuating the pressure generator, the pressure is applied on ink in the individual liquid chambers to discharge ink droplets from the nozzles and land the ink droplets on a recording medium.
The liquid-discharging heads (i.e., inkjet heads) for on-demand printing have become widely used. The liquid-discharging heads discharge minute liquid ink droplets, only when recording (i.e., printing) is necessitated. Regarding printing with inkjet heads, high-image quality outputs are demanded not only for consumer use but also for commercial use. Also in industrial fields of printing large-sized signboards or posters, there is a growing need for on-demand printing. Hence, inkjet recording apparatuses for the on-demand printing are increasingly used.
There have been demanded for downsizing and cost reduction of apparatuses in recent years. Regarding inkjet heads, there is a demand for downsizing of inkjet heads and increasing the number of nozzles, which is achieved by improving density of mounted nozzles enabled by reducing spacing between nozzles in line and enabled by reducing distances between a plurality of nozzle lines.
Japanese Patent No. 4186883, for example, proposes an inkjet recording apparatus having a simple configuration and a good assembly performance, and being capable of efficiently releasing heat generated by an actuator circuit. Japanese Patent No. 4186883 discloses a heat-releasing member including a first heat sink and a second heat sink that are arranged to form a substantially rectangular shape of hollow square interior. One ends of the first heat sink and the second heat sink are continuously coupled with each other, and the other ends of the first heat sink and the second heat sink interpose a heat generator of the actuator circuit.